


A Ray of Sunlight

by ximeria



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-26
Updated: 2002-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the comfort of Lex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ray of Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/gifts).



> Amy's wishlist this year, had a bunny of hers on it -- it simply stated: Lex gets hurt -- a lot -- comfort the poor boy. So I did, I cared for the little bunny named Seymour, and this is the result.

'Oh, dammit, not *again*!' Lex pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes scrunched shut. The pain seemed to reverberate through his skull, needles and pins behind his eyes.

Once more the weirdness of Smallville had found him a perfect target. The latest meteor mutant had been taken care of -- and as much as Lex wanted to know all Clark's secrets... what his friend had done with the attacker... he really didn't want to know. If Clark's expression afterwards had been any indicator, it couldn't have been pleasant.

And Lex hadn't let Clark see how much the beating he'd taken had hurt him. His back felt raw and his headache was threatening him with a world of pain.

Leaning rather heavily against the bed post, Lex tried to will the dizziness away, while wondering if he might somehow find the energy to remove his clothes, or if he should simply crash on the bed as he was.

The latter sounded rather tempting. He was hurt, alone, there was no reason to keep up appearances and what he really needed right now was rest. If for no other reason than to keep his mind from thinking. He knew where it would lead, and he had no wish to go to a dark place like that at the moment. Not when there wasn't a chance of Clark coming around. The younger man seemed to be able to keep Lex's inner trouble at bay when he was around.

"You lied to me, Lex."

Lex frowned, before forcing his eyes open again. "What do you mean?"

"You said you were fine."

"I am... fine, Clark."

A snort, not too well concealed. "Right." Strong hands closed around Lex's shoulders, warming him, comforting... grounding him.

"No matter how much you think you have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, please, you're not alone." There was an offer in there, that Lex wasn't sure he could allow himself to believe in. One that he was too cynic to believe in.

This time it was Lex's turn to snort, wincing at the pain again. "I could say the very same thing to you, Clark."

"It's not the same." The voice was low and close to his right ear, breath whispering across Lex's skin.

"Pray tell, Clark, how is it not the same?" For a moment, bitterness rose in his throat. "You can carry your load, I can't?"

A deep sigh. "You know that's not what I meant." For a moment Clark was silent, and Lex couldn't help wondering if he would be met with yet another lie.

"I... I'm not as easily... injured as you."

To Lex those words spoke volumes, they were almost as much as a full confession. Clark had kept him in the dark, fed him half-lies and incomplete truths for *so* long, that he couldn't believe that his friend would suddenly surrender such... a revealing answer.

"I know, Clark." Lex's hand rose on its own account, covering its slightly larger counterpart, resting on his shoulder.

Said hands slid down Lex's shoulders, as Clark took a step closer, bringing their bodies into full contract.

"Lex?" The question was barely audible.

Lex let out a breath he hadn't been aware of holding back. He leaned back a little, revelling in the heat he could feel through his thin dress shirt. Lex tilted his head back to rest it on Clark's shoulder.

Clark, in turn, buried his face where Lex's neck and shoulder met, his breath sending shivers down Lex's spine.

Closing his eyes, Lex let his mind drift, his own breath adjusting to Clark's. The headache seemed to recede a little. He'd always gotten over such injuries fairly quickly, but the continuous abuse he'd been experiencing since moving to Smallville was putting a strain on his strength.

Lex slowly returned to reality as two things became apparent. Clark was slowly rubbing Lex's belly, hands trembling as he whispered wordless apologies against Lex's skin.

"You couldn't have prevented it, Clark." Lex covered Clark's hands with his own, stilling their motion. The way his body was reacting to it... now just wasn't the right time.

"I should have been there... sooner."

"You were there when it counted." Lex felt Clark's fingers flex under his, but the hands stayed where they were.

"... but I should have known something was wrong... I should have been here. I'm fast, I should..."

"Clark!" A little sharper than Lex had wanted. Softening his voice, as he felt Clark flinch a little, he continued. "I mean, Clark, you're not a psychic, right?"

"..."

"Didn't think so."

Lex moved to turn, and for a moment the arms tightened. "It's ok, Clark."

The desperate grip eased and Lex turned around, needing to see his friend's eyes. He was in no way disappointed, though perhaps a little... intimidated by what he saw. "Clark?"

"Lex... just..." Clark squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds, drawing a deep breath.

Before Lex had a chance to answer, Clark's mouth closed over his, tentatively, asking...

For a moment the world stood still, then Lex drew a deep breath through his nose, trying to adjust his world view to the fact, that Clark was truly kissing him, tip of the tongue sliding over Lex's lips. The sound escaping Clark, as Lex opened up for him, was one Lex swore he'd never forget -- one that he would pledge his life to hear as often as possible.

Wavering between taking control and simply letting go, Lex was surprised to find himself wanting the latter. That he trusted Clark enough to let go and just... enjoy. Slipping his hands up under Clark's shirt, palms flat against miles of smooth skin, body heat seeping through Lex's crystal walls, slowly heating him in more ways than one -- inside out, outside in.

Clark's hands roaming his back, felt like being branded, possessed... owned. The slick tongue sliding against his own made the kind of promises that Clark was too shy to put words to.

The hand sliding up to cradle the back of Lex's head made him wince, as the pain returned, breaking trough the endorphin haze. He quickly held up a hand as Clark pulled back, apologies already on his tongue.

"No, Clark -- it's ok, but we should wait with this until I'm feeling... better."

Clark bowed his head, but at least he didn't let go of Lex. Then he finally looked back up. "I'm sorry, Lex -- I'll let you have your rest."

"Can you stay... a little?" The words were out before Lex could stop himself. But he was suddenly glad he'd said them, as Clark lit up in a wide smile.

"I'll stay the night. I've already told mom I'd stay to keep a watch on your injuries." He blinked a few times, then frowned. "If you really want me to."

"Clark..." It had slipped out at first, accidentally. Now that Lex tried to say it on purpose... the words wouldn't come to him.

Clark simply nodded, helped him dress down to his boxers and gently ushered him under the comforter. And Lex wished he'd been more awake, that he'd been clear headed, because the view of Clark stripping and crawling into bed with him, should have been the single most arousing thing ever. As it was, all Lex could think about as he closed his eyes and sleep tugged at his consciousness, was how nice Clark's arms around him were.

"Clark...?"

"Mmmm?"

"You'll be here when I wake up?" Sleep slurred his words.

"I will, trust me," Clark whispered in his ear as he pulled Lex close against his chest. "Now, shush, sleep."

And Lex simply smiled and let go, feeling the warmth of a single phantasm of a ray of sunlight, chasing away the shadows in his mind.

The End.


End file.
